Titanic's Twilight
by PoeticSensation
Summary: The Twilight characters enter onto the SHIP OF DREAMS! Titanic! Bella is engaged to Mike, but what happens when she meets Edward aboard the ship?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Come on, Bella, it's time to board the ship," my mother called to me. I stepped out of the automobile with my carry on in my hand.

"Let me get that for you, miss," a gentleman said. I gave a fake smile to him as he carried my bag off. I looked up to the grand ship that now stood before me. The _Titanic_ they called it. "Ship of Dreams".

My mother recently decided to go back to America in search for a new husband to take care of her. She insisted that my sisters and I get married to rich men in assurance to our survival. How pitiful she seemed sometimes when she would ramble off about such things.

"Oh smile, Bella. Look where we are. The grandest ship that has ever been made!" my sister Alice exclaimed. She and her husband Jasper had agreed to come. Jasper was an extremely wealthy man known throughout America for the mills that he owned.

"Yes, Bella, smile," my other sister Rosalie said. She too was married to a rich mill owner named Emmett and they had agreed to come in order to explore the wonders of the ship and check on their mills.

"Hum! This ship doesn't look that big to me," I pouted in an attempt to be annoying.

"Being stubborn again?" asked my fiancé Mike. I had no desire to marry him, but my mother insisted since he was the first rich man to ask for my hand. I gave him the same weak smile I had given the gentleman earlier.

"It really doesn't look that big," I continued.

"Bella, this is the grandest ship of the century. Sometimes you are impossible to please," he mused as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Just think of it. Riding in first class on a ship like this."

I wiggled myself free from his grasp.

"Oh, great," I smiled weakly as we walked closer to the ship.

"Your sister is impossible to impress," I heard Jasper mutter into Alice's ears.

I stomped off ahead of them. I heard Mike's feet pick up the pace to keep up with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Listen to me," he whispered in my ear so no one but me could hear him. "I have been busting my ass to get us on this ship and you will appreciate it. Do you understand? No more moping, Bella, I mean it. I hope you don't continue this after we are married."

I stared at him in awe, that he had just cursed in my presence, ready to make my smart comment back, but I simply shut my mouth after seeing the danger in his eyes. He meant business.

"Good girl," he said condescendingly.

After boarding the ship and being shown to our rooms we began to prepare for our first stroll on the deck. My sisters and I were closed up in our dressing room. I had to admit the ship was grand. The nicest I have ever been on. The beds were new and never slept on, and the rooms added a nice home felt touch.

"I wish you would be more appreciative of Mike, Bella," Rosalie stated. "He is really working hard. I frowned and ignored her.

"Bella, Rosalie is right. You need to stop acting like a petty little brat because you can't have your way! The world doesn't revolve around you," Alice spat.

"So it revolves around you two then? Because you simply want me to behave on your benefits," I argued back. "This is all unnecessary. Him bringing us on this ship. Who wants to go back to America anyway?"

"Huh," both of my sisters sighed.

"You are impossible," Rosalie panted.

EPOV

I was sitting in this dingy bar with my hands behind my head, leaning in a chair. Today was some big event was going on outside about a ship leaving the Port. Who cares? Carlisle, my best friend, insisted that we go check it out. He was always rambling on about things like trains and ships. It didn't matter to me. I would never be able to afford to ride on any of those things.

"Carlisle, remind me never to let you drag me off to some event like this ever again," I sighed leaning back further in my chair.

"Oh come on, you are going to love it," he teased. Carlisle was not only my best friend, but also the only family I had. My mother and father died not long ago of some disease that swept across Chicago. I was distraught, so I snuck on a ship out to Europe where I found Carlisle. He wasn't the richest man around either. He and I struggled day after day to find a roof over our heads.

"Stupid ship," hiccupped a man sitting next to us who was beyond drunk. In his other hand beside the bottle were two tickets to the ship.

"Are you planning on going?" Carlisle asked the man curiously.

"No," he spat obviously pissed.

"You have tickets," Carlisle continued to ponder on the subject.

"Damn wife left me. We were supposed to go together. That little skank," the man rummaged on. Carlisle's face turned to mine with intuition in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"Forget about it," I replied to him. He ignored my request.

"Excuse me, sir, but how much do you want for those tickets?"

"You can have them," the man hiccupped again handing them to Carlisle. "You better get a move on, the ship is supposed to leave in five minutes."

Carlisle grabbed my hand and yanked me from my chair. We began running through the crowd of people who were waving of their love ones. Carlisle gave me no chance to foe me to coax my way out of the predicament.

"Pick up the pace, Edward," he called back after me. "I won't let you make me miss this."

The ship crew letting the people on immediately stopped us.

"My, aren't we late?" the man in the uniform asked.

"Yes we ran through some complications," Carlisle informed.

"Come aboard," the man let us in taking our third class tickets.

Once we were settled in I decided it was time to put my foot down.

"Carlisle, what the hell?"

"Oh come on, would you wanted to have missed sailing on what they sat is the grandest ship ever? 'Ship of Dreams', Edward."

"Carlisle, I could care less about this damn ship or about dreams," I spat. It was the truth. My nights were restless and dreamless. Since my parents death nothing ever made me happy, wonder, or excited. The world was just a rational sphere.

"Edward, relax and enjoy this trip. For me please! I mean look at these accommodations. Pretty good for first class, huh?"

I glanced around at the room we were assigned. There were bunk beds and fresh sheets. The floors were clean as so the rest of the room. I had to admit this was better than sleeping in a dirty alleyway. I decided to make the best of this and explore the ship furthermore.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Carlisle seeing as I had no possessions to unpack. He stayed behind. A good thing about him was he knew when I needed my space.

The third class deck had a spectacular view of the Atlantic Ocean. I took in all the beauty of it like I never did anything else before. Maybe Carlisle was right; going to that bar that day had its advantages.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by a crowd of people who ran to the railing to wave to their love ones as the ship departed.

"Oh, sorry, mister," a female voice spoke as she bumped into me. I was bout to curse but my parents had taught me never to curse when a lady was present.

"It's alright…are you waving to a love one?" I asked her.

"No…it just feels nice to wave," she claimed laughing. Her face was gentle. She had brown eyes and deep brown hair to match it and her face took the form of a heart. She then held her hand out to me. "I'm Esme."

"Edward," I replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"What about you? You have no one you want to wave to?"

"No."

"All by yourself too huh?" she asked actually concerned. I wanted to tell her it was none of her business, but a hand reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Who is your friend, Edward?" Carlisle asked me taking his hand off my shoulder to shake hers. She wasn't a friend of mine? Why did he ask that rhetorical question? It seemed like my annoyance would never end.

"I'm Esme," she beamed shaking his hand with enthusiasm.

"Well, Esme, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Carlisle," he greeted massaging her hand as he shook it. I couldn't believe the old fool. He was flirting.

"Well, you too should get acquainted. I'm going for another stroll," I said to them. I left them to their flirting as I walked across the deck.

Here we go again. Carlisle was about to sweet talk his way into another girl's heart. He was quite the romantic that guy. I, on the other hand, never found a girl that I took particular interest in. They were all the same, money thirsty humans who only cared about their selves. I was waiting for the day that Carlisle saw that and stopped all this foolishness.

I glanced up above me to get a good look at the first class deck. An angel stole my eyes that very moment. Who was that beautiful creature up there with that lovely twilight colored dress on? This is silly. She is a first class woman and has no interest with a broke hobo like me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She leaned against the rail looking out at the sea of people we were leaving. Her brunette hair fell past her bare shoulders, and her brown eyes were captivating. She was the most beautiful thing my seventeen-year-old eyes ever saw.

She was not alone. A man stood behind her in a black suit. I prayed that was her father. My prayers were cancelled when he wrapped his hands around her waist and tugged her back inside the ship.

"Edward, you okay," Carlisle asked breaking me out of my trance.

"You look like you seen a ghost," Esme informed. She was almost right. I have seen something completely irrational, but it was no ghost. I saw an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Honestly, you really have to stop treating me like a child," I complained to Mike. "I knew when it was time to come in."

"I didn't want you to get mixed up with all those…" he rambled on unable to think of a dirty enough word to describe the third class people. Grabbed my waist from behind and buried his face in my hair. I hated it when he did this. He made me feel like food.

"Mmmm," he hissed gliding his nose down to the back of my neck. "The most beautiful woman in the world belongs to me."

I gave him a fake smile and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"I knew you would warm up to me," he sang softly to himself. This was indeed an illusion. I have in no way, shape, or form warmed up to him. It was apart of the act I put on to impress my mother.

"Can we come in," Emmett called from outside our room.

"Yes," Mike replied. In stepped Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, I believe Renee, Alice, and Rosalie are waiting for you," Jasper replied.

I smiled at him. I gave the gentleman a curtsey and was on my way. Outside the door my mother and two sisters were waiting for me dressed in one of their best dresses.

"What is the occasion?" I asked.

"We are going to the gala in a few minutes to be introduced to the rest of the first class passengers. I advise you dress in your best too," my mother explained.

"Yes, Bella, I daresay that dress isn't proper for meeting the captain," Alice replied. Rosalie just merely glared at me. I should have known. More fancy parties to go to. Life was so dull and rational sometimes. The same people with the same mindless chatter surrounded me with nothing for entertainment.

I glanced down at my engagement ring. The diamond was huge surrounded by sparkling gold.

"Won't the men join us?" I asked them.

"Of course. We can't escort ourselves. They just had a few things to discuss," Rosalie informed. Her blond hair was pinned up to be stacked in piles amongst her head. I truly did feel under dressed.

"Shall I go change?"

"Yes, and we'll help you," Alice said. Her dark hair was also piled up on top of her head. They hurried me to the dressing room. Renee decided to head up to the gala since she had no escort.

"I think the black dress should do for the night," Alice wondered out loud.

"I think she should go with the red," Rosalie gave her peace of mind.

"I think I should put on my other blue dress like this," I said.

"What is with you and that damned color blue," Alice started. "You know, Bella, for you have a rich fiancé who loves to shower you in gifts your taste is truly poor. You never want to buy yourself anything new."

"Who needs five thousand dresses," I complained hoping Rosalie would back me up.

"A young lady about to be married," Rosalie chimed. The traitor.

"I am wearing the blue," I commanded stamping my foot to the floor. There were reasons that I had particularly always chosen a blue dress. Mike detested that color on me. He always wanted me to wear black or red. It was my duty to annoy the hell out of the man after all.

"Okay, put the blue dress on, but you know Mike won't be happy," Alice claimed.

"Yes, Alice, I know."

Mike, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for us outside of the dressing room. Mike took one look at me then frowned. Success.

"What ever happened to that pretty black dress I bought you the other day?" he asked with the frown still apparent.

"I couldn't find it," I lied. I was such a terrible liar till Alice laughed.

"Bella," Mike said staring at me daring me to lie again.

"Fine then. I wanted to wear the blue. You can't make ever decision for me, Mike. If I want to wear a certain color then I should feel obligated to wear it!" I growled stomping my foot.

"Bella, go change before we are late. You know I hate being late," Mike said sternly.

"Please, Bella, do what he says," Rosalie pleaded.

Defeated I headed back into the dressing room alone. I despised it when my sisters betrayed me. They might let their husbands dress them, but damn it I wanted that right. I slung the blue dress into the corner and picked up the black lousily putting it on.

When I came on the dressing room, making sure my dress was askew, I stared at Mike's face and gave him my fake smile that I had especially for him. His mouth crossed into a thin line. He began fixing the straps till they were perfect as he pressed his body against mine. He then lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Stop being stubborn and behave," he ordered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I whispered back.

He straightened his position and grabbed my hand tugging me off into the hallway.

The ballroom was filled with people of importance, as said by Jasper. All of them must have owned some kind of mill or something. Jasper even pointed us out to the ones who struck gold off somewhere.

"Well hello, Mike," a black-haired man said to us.

"Good evening, Eric," Mike replied back. Eric had a woman on his arm that looked to me like some motion picture star. Her hair was long and silvery which matched her gray eyes. Eric's attention however, was all turned towards me.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" he asked almost greedily. Mike smiled at his friends coveting.

"This is my fiancé Bella," Mike introduced me as Eric shook my hand. His wife did not seem pleased to see that.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I claimed.

"Nice to see you again, Lauren," Mike addressed to the woman on Eric's arm.

"The pleasure is mine," Lauren sighed looking apathetic. Great! I made an enemy.

Emmett and Jasper introduced themselves and my sisters next. After that we caught up with Renee who was engaged in a conversation with the captain and insisted that he join us at our table.

I had to endure two hours of mindless chatter before Eric's smoking was about to drive me crazy.

"Honey, I think I need to go out and get some fresh air," I said leaning in to Mike for a private conversation.

"Okay," he said in approval as if I needed it from him.

I rose up from the table and began to make my exit from the gala. Rosalie and Alice got up to follow me but I held my hand up to them signaling that I wanted to be alone.

The deck was a nice vast area to prod upon and think. It was twilight outside. Almost dark enough to see the stars. I loved the stars. I love to gaze up at them and marvel. I felt that there was something out there in the deep immense sky for me to unravel. It depressed me that I still haven't found it.

"Excuse me, sir," I apologized after bumping into a male with bronze hair. I didn't hear a reply back as I continued walking, but I could feel his stares. I was tired of people marveling at me like I was some prize.

I was wondering out of district and I knew it. But who cares. Mike of course would give me a full lecture about running off into third class boundaries. "Class" was overrated to me. Aren't we all people?

I leaned on the railing to get a good view of the ocean whose water was now reflecting the twilight color. How beautiful.

EPOV

Carlisle and Esme hit it off real well. We were in our room and those too were rambling on about pointless things. She was a nice person I have to admit, but she never shut up. Carlisle was absorbed in her every word.

"I think I need some fresh air," I spoke up as a plan to escape

"You need us to go with you?" Esme asked. Oh goodness no!

"No thank you," I said quickly making my way out of the room.

Outside on the deck the sun was setting giving the sky a wondrous color. Memories began to flood my mind. The sky was this color when I last saw my mother smile, so it was my favorite part of the day.

I began to pace on the deck trying to remember my mother's voice when I felt a small shove. I looked up to curse at the assailant, but the breath was taken from me as soon as my eyes fell on her.

"Excuse me, sir," she apologized walking off. This was the same angel I saw earlier in the day on the first class deck. I wanted to speak but I could form no words. I just stared at her as her brunette hair swept on her back not even noticing I was following her.

How was such a beautiful creature even possible? Was someone playing tricks with my sanity?

I watched her as she leaned on the railing to stare at the ocean. She must truly be reckless because she was leaning far over. To my worst realization her scream snapped me out of my pondering. I reached for her foot as it kicked in the air and caught it. She was now dangling from my hands.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Its all right I won't let you go," I assured her pulling her back over.

She clashed into me knocking both of us down once I got her overboard.

"Thank you so much," I heard her gasp from beside me.

"No problem."

Both of us were out of breath. We stayed on the floor hyperventilating until we heard footsteps.

"What the hell is going on, Bella. Has he attacked you?" a man's voice called. "Arrest him!"

I felt hands around my arms yanking me up.

"No," the angel called Bella spoke up.

"What do you mean no," the man's voice asked. "He attacked you. This filth put his hands on you.

I glanced up at the two officers restraining me. I knew they wouldn't believe the truth so I kept quiet.

"No, Mike! He saved me," Bella explained. God Bless this angel.

"Saved you?" Mike stammered as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you know how clumsy I am! I was leaning over the rail to look at the ocean and I fell. Mr.…uh…" she paused realizing she didn't know my name.

"Edward," I answered her unspoken question. "Edward Masen."

"Mr. Masen here pulled me back over," Bella stated.

"Release him," Mike told the officers. I could tell he had no intentions on doing it if Bella hadn't insisted.

He turned his attention to me.

"Mr. Masen, I want to thank you," Mike began. I could tell his thank you was fake.

"No problem," I answered.

"Thank you," Bella added. Her thank you real.

"We must be getting back," Mike told Bella, but before he could tug her away she stopped him.

"Is an apology all you have to offer to the man who just saved my life?" she asked him.

"Hum…I see you are displeased," Mike pondered aloud. He then turned his attention to me. "Would you like to join us for dinner to entertain us with your heroic tale?"

I was about to refuse. A first class dinner was nowhere for me to be, but Bella's gaze caught my attention. Her beautiful face looked at me and I could see her mouthing "please".

"Sure," I accepted. Bella returned the favor with a smile.

"See you soon, Mr. Masen," she called out to me as Mike dragged her off. She didn't take her beautiful eyes off me until they were out of third class range.

My heart began to pound loudly as I ran back to tell Carlisle the news.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Wow, Edward!" Carlisle gasped at the news. Esme had long since left.

"She was the most amazingly beautiful thing that I ever saw," I rambled on. There weren't words able enough to describe they way I felt about this woman that I didn't even know. My heat began to flutter at the very thought of her brown eyes staring into my green ones.

"Edward, earth to Edward," Carlisle waved his hands in front of me as I began to drift of to my sub conscious.

"Sorry, Carlisle."

"So what is this 'angel's' name?" he asked mimicking the way I described her when I first burst into the room.

"Bella," I simply replied letting her name roll off my tongue.

"That's all? Bella?"

"I never got her last name. But this is impossible," I stammered lowering my head remembering Mike.

"Why is it impossible?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"I think she is married or something. To this man named Mike. Not to mention she is first class. I don't even deserve a smile from her."

"Oh, sorry kid," Carlisle comforted. I wanted to change the subject because the thought of me and that angel never being able to be together wreaked havoc on my sanity.

"So what is up with this lady Esme?"

"Oh, Edward she is wonderful. Everything that I ever dreamed of. She is just like us, Edward. Alone I meant. I think I'm in love," Carlisle stated.

"That's wonderful," I told Carlisle as I lied down on the bottom bunk and stared at the bottom of his bunk. My mind began to wonder off into the depths of her brown eyes.

I think I am in love also, but not to a human being. My heart desired something that was beyond humans. A creature of pure beauty. Heaven was truly missing an angel and I had to get her before heaven calls her back.

BPOV

"No, I told you already. Nothing happened," I informed my sisters.

"Well, all we heard was a scream. That's when Mike jumped from the table to go see if you were alright," Rosalie retold. "He really loves you, you know."

"Sure," I said not listening. My mind was too busy to listen. I thought of Edward. The way his green eyes glanced at me when I begged him to join us for dinner. I didn't know why I did it. I just acted on intuition. Something in me told me to invite him. I knew Mike didn't like this one bit. He was still convinced that Edward had laid his hands on me.

"Bella, you invited this strange third class man to come to dinner with us. What is going on?" Alice asked me. She somehow always knew when something was out of place and she always tried to make it her duty to find out.

"You guys are worrying over nothing. You should be grateful towards him. He did save my life after all," I reminded.

"Okay. We'll play along for a while," Alice said smirking. "But no funny business."

Alice knew something I didn't and I hated it when he did this.

Mike entered the dressing room once he knew my sleeping gown was on. He nodded Rosalie and Alice off. They exited the dressing room and retreated to their own rooms with their husbands.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm fine actually," I replied to him.

"Sure you are. You have some filth from third class put his hands all over you and you are fine?" he asked unsure of himself.

"For the last time, he wasn't attempting to rape me," I spat.

"But he had to pull you back overboard, meaning he touched you," Mike said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Would you rather he have let me fall?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Of course not. I rather you have stayed inside," he spat back taking my challenge. "You are not permitted to leave my side again, Bella. Do you understand?"

I was in pure shock. Who the hell was he to permit me to do anything? I may have never met my father, but he sure the hell wasn't it.

"I'm not your daughter," I reminded him. He hand immediately grabbed my face so that I was forced to look at him.

"No you are not. But you are my fiancée. And you will do as I say, Bella. I tell you my patience with you is running quite short," he let go of my face then sighed.

"I'm…sorry," I don't even know why I was apologizing, but I knew right now it was for the best. I slumped up in the chair that I was sitting in. Mike looked at the sadness in my face and frowned giving me a peck on my lips.

"Let's go to bed," he said taking my hands leading me out the dressing room. I followed him not wanting any more trouble for the day knowing my battle was lost.

Morning came not fast enough. All throughout the night Mike held me and insisted on not letting my move an inch. He was so territorial some time till it made me sick. Every time I would try to get up for some water he would tug me back down and ask me where was I going.

Finally, to my relief, Jasper and Emmett called him to come to breakfast.

"Do you desire anything?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry," I lied.

"That's right, you do have to fit in your wedding dress," he mused getting out of bed to put on his suit. That last comment bothered me. Who was he to talk about my weight? That was right, he was my fiancé. I sighed and remained in bed as he exited to the dressing room

As I has this time alone to think I thought about Edward. His green eyes swayed in what little dreams I had all night. The way he starred at me was unbelievable. I have had people ogle at me all my life, but there was something about his stare that dumbfounded me. I have never seen that look in a man's eyes before. Not to mention I was completely grateful that he pulled me back overboard.

I listened while Mike made his exit. This was my chance to sneak out. I rolled out of the bed and hurried over to the dressing room to grab my other blue dress of the hanger. I dressed quietly careful not to wake my sisters. Their husbands had gone to get breakfast too, but I could tell that like me they remained behind.

I snuck out our room and made my way outside to the deck trying not to be seen.

"Good morning, Bella," a sly voice called. I turned around to meet Lauren's gaze.

"Good morning," I said returning the greeting.

"My, where are you going?" she asked.

"Just for a walk," I replied trying to give her as little information as possible.

"Continue," she said sleekly as if she was up to something.

I turned so that my back was facing hers and began to speed up my walking process. I had little time before she told Mike what was up and he came to fetch me. I could here his scolding words now. He would curse and yell. But who cares? I had to see this Edward again.

I made my way to the third class deck and began to stare around for him. Would he be here? He was here last night. Sure enough I found him leaning on the railing next to a blonde handsome male who had his arms wrapped around a heart faced female. I wanted to surprise him with my presence so I was quiet with my steps. Now I was directly behind his back and he didn't even notice. Something about the way he was leaning had my emotions kick into overdrive. I leaned in so I was almost in his ear.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," I teased. He hopped up and twirled around to get a good look at me. He was indeed taken aback by my appearance.

"Oh…uh…please call me Edward," he stammered almost unable to speak.

"Edward," I chimed.

"Good…good morning…. Miss…uh…"

"Swan. Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella," I stated. He was flustered which made his already beautiful face look even more extraordinaire and innocent.

"Bella, this is my good friend Carlisle. And this is Esme," he introduced his friends to me. They too looked shocked at my presence.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle greeted shaking my hand.

"You are beautiful," Esme said marveling. I immediately felt uncomfortable. "Edward has been rambling about you all morning long."

"Well I hope he said something nice about me," I humored her.

"Trust me, nothing but nice things," as Carlisle said this I saw Edward nudge him in the shoulders. He winced at the pain then straightened his face.

"Edward, I came here to talk to you. I don't believe my fiancé gave you the proper grace yesterday," I began to mumble at the thought of how rude Mike had treated Edward yesterday. Edward looked up at me through his lashes sending me into a state of admiration.

"Sure, let's walk," he suggested. I followed him as we left his friends leaning on the railing. He looked up into my eyes and the green started smoldering every appearance on my face. I blushed quickly and turned away.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was truly grateful to you pulling me back overboard," I informed. Talking to someone never been this hard before. For some reason I was shy around this man. At first I hadn't even noticed that he had on the same clothes that he had on yesterday. That was something Alice would completely write off, but who cared. This man was still gorgeous.

"Well it was my pleasure," Edward claimed as he stuck his hand in his pockets. He looked just as lost for words as I did. "So what brought you out to third class deck last night?"

"I wanted some fresh air. I think I should be liberated to go anywhere I want," I stated hoping he wasn't a tyrant like Mike.

"Just thought what a girl like you would be doing down here," he claimed.

"You obviously don't know me very well, Edward. All this class business is just overrated to me," I rambled on. "I mean who could really tell a person where they shouldn't go or what they shouldn't do or how they should act."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bella," he said immediately staring in my eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," I commented.

"Thank you," he thanked. Did I just hear a thank you out of a male? Who was this man with unyielding manners?

"So, what brings you to _Titanic_?" I asked him.

"Carlisle carried me off here at the last minute," he began to explain. "We were in the bar and this man started rumbling on about how his wife left him with the two tickets and how he didn't want to go anymore."

I was stunned by his honesty. That was something that Mike would never be able to own up to. I stared into his green eyes and could see the truth seeping from his words.

"So…no packing. Just like that you left?" I asked.

"I don't own enough possessions to care about to be honest," he stated staring down. I realized I probably made him uncomfortable.

"This must be a change for you then? On a ship like this?"

"It's…okay. But I have seen things more beautiful than this ship," he said smiling into my face. Was he commenting me? Wow. There was no end to his perfections. "So…why did you invite me to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, that! Well, I thought you weren't thanked properly enough, that's all," I almost stumbled with my words. "Don't you want to come to dinner with us tonight?" I asked.

"Well of course, but I must admit to being a tad bit nervous about the situation. I mean I am going into a pit of rich people," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh also. "So what do you first classes do for fun besides eat dinners?"

"We do nothing for fun. Fun is considered childish and rude," I muttered with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Do you think that?"

"Of course not! I want to have fun too. I want to ride horses out to the horizon, or sail the seven seas, or something along those lines," I rambled on. He was laughing at me.

"Poor Bella," he chuckled.

"Yes, poor me."

"What about your music?" he asked curiously.

"Well, violin mainly, but I hate that damn instrument! I really love the sound of a piano. It's so…soothing," I said softly.

"You love the piano?" he asked. I nodded my head to answer him yes.

He took my hand without another word and pulled me off. I tried to ask him where he was taking me, but he wouldn't tell. If it wasn't for him holding my hand I would have never been able to keep up. Finally, we arrived in a first class gala room. It was empty.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked him. He didn't reply. He let go of my hand and made his way over to a baby grand piano and sat down on the piano bench.

He began strumming keys as if he was practicing something. Then a beautiful melody shifted throughout the room. My mouth fell open in complete awe. He laughed at me when he turned around to see my face. His hands were still moving swiftly across the piano.

"It's amazing," I gasped.

"It was a song for my mother," he replied. The song came to an end as if shifted into a lazed back tone. I began to laugh at the sound of serenity through its chords.

"This is one I made for Carlisle," he stated.

"You think you could make one for me?" I asked. The piano stopped all together and he glared up at me with some emotion blazing across the planes of his face. This was all to weird. I barely knew this man, but the desire to kiss him was all to potent.

"Bella?" someone called. I recognized the voice that belonged to Mike.

"Edward, get out of here!" I yelped. He arched his eyebrow in question. "Trust me!"

He leapt up from the piano bench and darted off to the back entrance of the empty gala room.

"Bella?" Mike called again.

"In here!" I exclaimed. Mike entered the room to stare at me with anger in his eyes.

"There you are. I been looking all over for you when Lauren told me you went for a walk. Why are you in here?" he asked glancing at my position by the piano.

"I wanted to see the piano," I replied. Damn my abilities for lying.

"Really?" he asked catching on.

"Most certainly," I replied with monotone.

"I told you to stay with me, you wondrous woman," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the room heading back up to our rooms.

I didn't think of Mike's hold on me. I couldn't even remember where I was at the moment. My mind was swiveling back at the room from the chords and notes that Edward had put in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Edward, get out of here!" she exclaimed. Why was she so worried about her fiancé seeing us? I raised my eyebrow to question her.

"Trust me," she pleaded. Without saying a word I leapt up and dashed out the back entrance of the room.

Once out of sight I had to stop to catch my breath. I wanted to stay in that room with her so bad. Who cared what Mike said? Since my mother died this is the first time that I wanted to live for someone other than myself, and I surely wasn't about to let that go. The feeling was too real that I could actually touch it.  
I finally made my way back to the third class deck. Carlisle looked at me with question etched all across his face.

"What happened to Bella? What happened to you?" he asked.

"I ran," I stated.

"Gosh, Edward is that how you treat a woman who shows preference in you? You run from her?" Esme asked smart talking. She giggled at little bit.

"Preference? What do you mean by that?" I asked her. Surely I heard wrong.

"Isn't it obvious? She has a thing for you," Esme said pondering the subject.

"She is first class. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me. After all she did just want to thank me," I explained to her. How could an angel such as her ever show any thing slight of interest in me?

"Edward, do you really think that poorly of her?" Esme asked shocked.

"I don't think poorly of her at all," I spat back with venom in my tone. "What are you trying to infer?"

"Well, obviously you do if you think her to be so shallow," she spat back. She then turned to face Carlisle. "Your friend is completely blind."

"Not all women are bad and gold diggers," Carlisle stated.

"This is no woman," I stated plainly.

"Yeah, we know. Angel," Carlisle stated. I began to ignore them by walking ten feet away and stared at the twelve o clock sky. In about six hours I was going to have to face a whole bunch of first class people and tell them how I saved their Bella.

How was I going to do this? I know nothing about etiquette. I sighed as I spent the rest of my day out on the deck.

Time ticked by as six o'clock dusked on me. I straightened my hair in the mirror of our room with my hands. I glanced at the mirror to make sure my face was clean and my hands began to shake.

"You can do this, Edward. You got this in the bag," I said to myself.

"Um…are you alright in here?" Carlisle asked making his way into the room after walking Esme back to hers.

"Fine."

"As long as you don't make a habit of talking to yourself," he chuckled.

"We all do it Carlisle, its when you start answering yourself that you have to worry," I replied smartly. "How am I going to do this?"

"Easy up, Edward. So you are going to meet her people. Big deal."

"Her people happen to be tremendously able to handle themselves financially," I muttered. I was beginning to feel sick. "Are you going to be alright here tonight?"

"Who me? We are worried about you?" Carlisle spoke fatherly. Great he was about to start one of those lectures again. "Edward, I love you like family. If you love this girl then fight for her."

"How can I love someone I don't know, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I seen how you look at her," he stated. "If that's not love then I don't know what is."

Carlisle bid me farewell as I made my way over to the first class dinner room. Every woman was in a sparkling expensive dress and every male was in a suit. I felt strangely out of place as I searched for any signs of Bella. She was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing down here, man?" asked a woman with silver hair and gray eyes. She eyed me condescendingly as if I was some sort of threat.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure he is just lost. Sir, this is the first class dinner room," the man next to her said putting an emphasis on first.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here," I replied. I hated boogey people.

"Edward," I heard Bella's voice call. I immediately spun around at the sound. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Oh, how her scent was so intoxicating. I never wanted to let go of that embrace, but all too soon she pulled away to look at the man and the woman.

"You were waiting on Miss Bella?" the man asked confused. The woman's expression looked just as shock.

"Yes, Eric, Mike and I invited him to dinner. This is the man that saved my life," Bella explained to the man.

"Pleasure," the woman nearly spat not daring to shake my hand.

"Lauren, Eric, this is Mr. Edward Masen," she introduced me. Just like the woman Eric didn't dare shake my hand.

"Well, it's good that you were around then is it, dear boy?" Eric said almost short of words. He took several steps back to avoid contact as if I had some sort of disease.

"Shall we be on our way?" Bella asked me aware of Eric's rudeness.

"Alright."

I followed her across the room to a group of three women. As we made our way to them they all eyed me suspiciously. First class people had no manners at all. We stopped once we were in front of them.

"Edward, this is Alice," Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said smiling taking my hand in hers. She was the first one since I had been here. Alice was a tiny little thing with short black hair cropped all over her face. She had big bug eyes and a huge smile. Her and Bella had to have different dads.

"This is Rosalie," Bella introduced next. She nodded her head not taking my hand and smiled at me. She looked at me as if I was some sort of threat also. She had long blonde hair that came down to her back. Her lips were full and rosy. This woman was vivaciously beautiful, but she didn't even compare to Bella.

"And this is my mother," Bella said at last pointing to a woman with brown hair. This was the only member of her family that took any resemblance in her.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Masen," she greeted also not taking my hand.

Rosalie and Bella's mother turned around and walked forward leaving Bella by my side and Alice staring at me.

"What are you planning to wear?" she asked me. I laughed at the thought of me in a suit, and pointed to what I had on.

"No," Alice said as if she was demanding me. I cocked my head to the side to look at her shaking her head.

"Alice," Bella pleaded. What was going on?

"I said no! Come with me," she almost shouted grabbing my hand and trailing me off somewhere. Bella shortly followed. "No, Bella, go sit down with Rosalie and mom. Mike should be arriving shortly. I'll be back with Edward."

"But Alice," she begged.

"GO!"

With that Bella scurried off to catch up to her mother.

"Can I ask you where we are going?" I asked a little puzzled by this predicament.

"To our dressing room," she replied. "I refuse you to embarrass yourself with the people we will be sitting with."

"You are going to dress me?" I asked confused.

"You got it, buddy," Alice explained.

Once inside the dressing room, Alice started pulling out suits from a trunk. While she was busy I surveyed the room. It was so cultured. In third class we didn't even get a dressing room. Everything was so grand. Then that's when I spotted it. There was a twilight colored dress hanging on a hanger in the corner of the room. I recognized it almost immediately. The first time I saw Bella she had this dress on. I didn't notice my mouth was open in awe until Alice started waving her hands in my face.

"Earth to Mr. Masen," Alice called. I snapped back to earth almost immediately.

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

"Well, Edward, here is your suit," she said handing a black suit to me. It looked kind of big.

"Where did this come from?" I had to ask.

"My husband," she replied. She frowned at some thought she was having. "Listen, Edward. I know what we seem like to you, but Bella's different. Every time we go out to buy dresses she insist on staying home and listening to the piano. This life isn't for her. I knew that from the day she was old enough to talk. She doesn't love Mike. And I can see the look in her eyes when she spotted you today or the way she talks about you."

"Bella talks about me?" I asked as my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. Almost too much. So I just ask of you, tell her before she marries him," Alice pleaded. How could she know what I wanted to tell Bella? Was she some sort of physic?

"What do I tell her?" I asked her looking for some help.

"You tell her exactly how you feel," Alice explained. "I've seen a change in Bella since she met you and you two haven't even known each other for that long. Freaky how love works sometimes."

The corners of my mouth turned up at the word that Alice had just used. I quickly put on the suit and met Alice outside of the dressing room where she was waiting for me.

"You look dashing," she said smiling.

"Are you sure your husband won't mind me in his suit?" I questioned not wanting any kind of quarrel to spring upon Bella's family or me.

"Positive," she said beaming. She wrapped his arm around my arm and escorting me back to where the dinner room was. I had to laugh. I told myself the day I wore a suit someone would have to force me and all it took was a tiny female no bigger than a seventh grader.

She steered me over to a table where I recognized Bella and Rosalie sitting at. Her mother and two fairly large men surrounded them. Across the table was the man, Eric, and his wife. They glared up at me from their plates. Mike was on Bella's side clearly holding Bella's hand underneath the table. I remembered Alice's words about how Bella did not love him and that thought forced a smile on my face.

"Good evening, Mr. Masen," Mike greeted too politely to be him. If one more person called me Mr. Masen I was going to snap.

"Edward, please call me Edward," I explained loud enough for the whole table to hear so that I won't have to repeat myself.

"Good evening," Bella greeted smiling up at me. Her smile was so radiant. Carlisle was right I could do this.

"Jasper, dear, I let Edward wear one of your suits," Alice said notifying him. The tall man with curly blond hair nodded in approval. From her intimidating ways I could tell who was in charge of their relationship.

"I'm Emmett," the larger of the two men greeted. He had curly brown hair that framed his muscular face. He looked highly dangerous. Even more odd is that he shook my hand.

I sat down in between Alice and Bella's mother and looked at all the forks and spoons surrounding the tiny glass plate. Great. How was I going to figure this out? Alice gave me a tiny wink telling me that she was going to help me through this. I let out a sigh relief.

"Great. Lets eat!" Emmett boomed.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

He ate so graceful. I could tell Alice was ordering him how to use the appropriate silverware for which foods. Our dinner has passed by in mere silence until my rowdy brother in law had to interrupt it. He never let silence pass.

"So, Edward, my man, what brings you to the ship of dreams?" Emmett asked. Edward looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food. He swallowed and I could hear the lump in his throat that he had to pull out in order to speak to this intimidating man.

"Just got lucky," he stated.

"How so?" Emmett pondered on.

"Well my friend, Carlisle, and I were outside at a pub just five minutes before the ship left when some man start nagging us about how his wife left him. Then he gave us both the tickets that he had for him and his wife," Edward explained. Everyone at the table seemed shocked to hear Edward speak such truth.

"Well I guess you would have to say that you are indeed one very lucky man," Jasper said nodding to him.

Rosalie and my mother remained silent and refused to contribute to any part of the conversation. So it was going to be one of those days then. I sighed.

"What's the matter, dear," Mike asked me squeezing my hand.

"Nothing," I assured him.

"Is it time to ask this filth to return to his rightful place?" he whispered in my ear. I gave him and frown then turned my attention back to the conversation.

"So, where do you live, Edward?" Emmett asked him. You would think he was an police officer the way the interrogation was going.

"Well, right now I live on the grandest ship in the world," he explained still being honest.

"How do you manage?" Eric asked finally contributing to the conversation. Lauren stared at Eric as if he had betrayed her.

"Well, I just go wherever the wind takes me. About a few years ago I was in America, then I ended up in Europe, and now I'm being shipped by the finest services that the world could offer. And I met some amazing people," he stated nodding off in my direction. I immediately blushed. I could almost feel the fumes coming of Mike's skin.

"And you think that kind of existing is appealing do you?" my mother asked rudely, speaking to him for the second time since they met. I stared at my mother as if I was about to curse her out. I wanted to strangle her from where we were right now for being so callously rude.

"Well, no ma'am I can't say I do. But every since my mother and father died I have no other choice. I was left with no where to go or no one to be with," Edward explained. I felt a stab in my heart. He didn't choose to live this way it was forced on him. I wanted to cry for him, but I also didn't want to embarrass myself. He wasn't crying.

"May I ask how your parents died?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Spanish Influenza, I think," Edward said staring off into space trying to remember if that was the right disease.

"To your parents, man," Emmett said holding his glass up to make a toast. The rest of us did the same as we repeated 'to your parents'. Mike and my mother were the only ones excluded from the toast.

Time dragged on and so did dinner. We sat and listened to Jasper and Emmett recollect their memories of America. And we sat and listened to Eric tirade on about banks and how they were going to be everyone's social downfall.

Finally the men of the table stood up.

"Well, gentlemen I think it is time for a cigar and some Brandy," Emmett said standing up also. "Would you care to join us, Edward?"

"No thank you I have to be getting back," he informed Emmett. Emmett shook his hand then followed the rest of the men out of the dinner room.

Edward then stood up and so did I to get my proper goodbye. That was something I wasn't willing to do. How could I ever tell this amazing creature goodbye?

"Well, time for me to go back to reality," Edward stated chuckling.

"I really wish you wouldn't have to go," as soon as I said this I seen some weird emotion flash through his eyes. He leaned in so that his mouth was hovering a few inches from my ear.

"Meet me in the room with the piano in a hour," he said. My heart jumped. I was not about to have to say goodbye. I watched as he left and sat down next to Alice. She smiled up at me.

"How adorable," she whispered to me.

"What no lecture?" I asked rhetorically.

"Not if you are becoming exceptionally happy," she stated smiling.

I waited patiently for an hour to roll by. When it finally did I made my way out of our room only to bump into Rosalie. She was already in her nightgown and had her hair pinned up for the night. Her gaze was terrifying as she stared at me trying to seep the truth through my actions.

"And where are you going?" she asked with a hint of acid in her voice.

"A stroll," I lied. She saw right through it.

"Don't you lie to me, Isabella," she threatened

"What do you want, Rosalie? I'm going to see Edward okay! He wanted to meet me somewhere," I spat at her trying to make my way around.

"Are you willing to throw everything out the window that you have with Mike for this poor boy. He is nothing but scum, Bella. Poor scum at that!" she hissed.

"You are unimaginable bitch, you know that right. Mike won't know if you don't tell him," I pressed that subject on hard.

"Fine, I won't say a word. But you already thanked the man. So tonight, let this be your last that you see him or else I would put an ultimate end to this," she said to me in a threatening tone. "Do you hear me, Bella?"

"Whatever," I hissed over my shoulder making my way out of the room.

Every time I took a step I had to look in case Lauren or Mike would be around. It seemed to me like everyone was conspiring against my happiness. Everyone except for Alice. She seemed to invite Edward in with open arms. I continued thinking as I made my way closer to the piano room. Chords filled my ears as I stood a mere five feet away.

All the breath that I had in me was knocked away. This song that he played was so extraordinaire. So original and loving. I didn't want to interrupt the song that he was playing by barging in so I stayed there until I heard a pause.

"Is that you, Bella?" I heard Edward's voice ask.

"Yes," I called back to him.

"Please come in," he begged. I opened the door and walked in the room to find him sitting at the piano bench staring at the keys as if there was something wrong with them.

"That song you were just playing, it was the most significant sound I ever heard," I let him know. He looked up at me through his lashes and flashed a crooked smile. I almost stumbled back from the impact that the smile had on my body.

"I made it up while we were at dinner. You asked me to make a song for you," he stated.

"That…that…was…for me?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. He nodded his head.

"It wasn't near perfect enough. There aren't notes or chords in the world that can describe you, Bella," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. I let the tears stream down my face this time and sat on the piano bench next to him.

"Please, play for me again," I pleaded. He did as I asked.

I watched his fingers stroll across the keys and listened to the beautiful melody surround the air around us. When he reached the climax of the song I could no longer hold back my emotions. I took his face in my hands catching him completely off guard. The music stopped completely when I pressed my lips against his.

This moment was so perfect. Our tongues started an epic battle with each other. At that moment that weird emotion that I saw flash in his green eyes became very clear to me. Everything was clear to me now. I realized that I never had a real kiss before this. All those little mishaps with Mike compared nothing through the passion passing between our bodies against each other. Even though we just met each other we new that this was right.

Edward pulled back from me to match his green eyes with my brown. He stood there motionless and stared. Glancing at every inch of my appearance before him.

"You look beautiful in blue," he said chuckling. I laughed at the thought of what Mike would say to that. "You look beautiful regardless."

I closed the space between our mouths and started a whole other epic battle.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I was holding the most extravagant creature in the entire universe. I never wanted to let her go because I was afraid that she would disappear and I would wake up back at the pub with no tickets to the ship that brought my existence back to me.

I played the melody that I made in my head while we were at dinner. Silly Bella, she has yet to realize that chords and notes can never describe her beauty to me. She was something of the unnatural. I am usually a realist guy, but my whole course of life changed the day I first laid eyes on her.

She was in my lap and we were both on the piano bench. It looked like my message had got through. We were still in a heat of passion from our tongues colliding and battling each other. It had to have been hours since we last surfaced from air, but I could careless. I never wanted to leave her side. But all too soon she pulled up from me and buried her deep brown eyes into my conscious as if she was looking for something. I stared at her back.

"Wow," she said as she chuckled. "I don't know what came over me."

"I liked it," I stated. Hoping she wouldn't pull a Cinderella and run after the kiss or something along those lines.

"I liked it too," she smiled widely and I returned the smile right back at her. How could something this beautiful exist? More likely, how could something this beautiful and radiant belong to me?

Then it hit me. She didn't belong to me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back? It's getting late and I bet Mike is worried sick about you right now," I said unwillingly. The last thing I needed was some rich goon plotting to take me out.

"I don't want to go back! Mike-smicke," she said smiling as she pulled my hair back to get a better view of my face. I did the same to her. Wow! Beautiful!

"This is crazy," she muttered against my neck.

"Are you afraid?" Why did I ask her that?

"No. I trust it because it makes no sense," she explained.

My mind wandered to a million things at once. I couldn't believe my ears. Even though she had not said the words I could tell by the glint of her eye that she shared the same feeling as I shared for her. It was all happening so fast. I wanted to be with her for a little while longer.

"Want to go to a real party?"

BPOV

He was dragging me through unknown parts of the ship that I had never been. Naturally I would have been scared but with him all was all right. Everything seemed to pass by at lightning speed when I was with him and I had to admit. I loved that feeling. It was so exhilarating.

"What do you mean by a real party?" I asked him after we had been scurrying past the ship for a while.

"You'll see! A good old fashion third class party!" he howled. That was the first time I ever seen him act like he was having fun. I like this Edward. I also liked the Edward back in the piano room. Heck I liked Edward period. More than like actually, but I was too afraid to admit that I was in love.

Finally we stopped at a room full of dancing people without a care. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs and prancing around the place smiling. I smiled at all the happy faces I saw. Back at the galas everyone's expression was somber, even the children.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"Pretty nice," I chuckled.

"Lets dance," Edward said taking my hand and pulling me off unto the floor to be apart of the loud music the musicians were playing and the other people who seemed to have lost time altogether.

"No, Edward, I seriously can't dance," I whined trying to weasel my way out of any calamities.

"Relax. You will be fine. I won't let anything hurt you," he said smiling down at me. "Not even yourself."

"Real funny," I stated holding on to him for dear life as he took the lead of the song.

Moving and dancing with Edward was like moving through space. He moved so swiftly and stayed on beat at that. He was the best dancer I ever could recall knowing. He even had Rosalie beat. We dance in silence for the first two songs. When the third one came I couldn't stand it any longer without hearing his voice.

"You know Rosalie would be real jealous right about now," I informed.

"Really," he said smiling a crooked smile down at me. My whole body shivered as I stored that mental picture in my subconscious for tonight.

"Yes, she would probably trip you up on your feet if she knew you were this good," I said chuckling at the desperate measures I knew my sister would go through in order to be on top of everything.

He stopped dancing and guided me over to a table where I recognized his friend Carlisle and Esme. They were huddled up together with drinks in their hands discussing something that made the both of them happy. I looked at them and I couldn't help but hope to see Edward and I like that in a few years. True I just met the guy, but I felt like I had known him for years.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Edward asked before he sat down.

"No, come and have a seat with us," Carlisle said. He then saw me and nearly gasped. "Why, Miss Bella, fancy seeing you here."

"Good evening, Carlisle. Esme," I said greeting them both. They both shook my hand.

"Edward, do you think that it is very wise to have her down here at this time?" Carlisle asked Edward confused. Edward shrugged at him

"She said she wasn't ready to go back," he said. "I wasn't ready for her to back neither."

At these words I could hear my heart prance. The moment it started to beat off rhythm, Esme looked up at me and smiled. She must have heard it. My blush grew apparent from my cheeks. Edward noticed it and placed his finger on my cheek.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said almost to quickly. I looked up at the stairs and saw Laurent, a man that worked for Mike, staring at me. Once he caught my eye he smiled and then fled up the stairs. So, Mike had been looking for me. Great now I was in heaps of trouble. Big trouble.

"Edward, I think I do need to be getting back before I get into trouble," I told him. He nodded then stood up to walk me out of the room.

"Mike sent one of his guys to come after me. I saw them. Maybe it isn't a good idea for you to come with me," I suggested not wanting him to get hurt

"Nonsense. I am coming with you. Mike-smicke remember?" he said letting his crooked smile hypnotize me. I nodded my head in agreement as I followed him out onto the deck.

We began making our way back up to first class. At first there was nothing but silence. It was comfortable though even though I wanted to hear his voice ring in my ears. I listened to my shoes hitting the deck wood.

"I had a great time, Edward. I really did," I said to him. He turned to look at me while he was walking.

"I had a great time also. Your lot is very interesting," he said as if he was going into his thinking process.

"Not as interesting as you," I piped up. He looked down at me with admiration across his perfect face. He stared at me for a moment or two letting me swim in the green bases of his eyes.

"Bella, there is nothing more interesting and significant than you. Not even the stars," he claimed coming to a halt at the first class door. I hated it that we got here so fast.

"It's funny. I used to think that the there was something I needed to unravel in the stars. That the immense sky set me out on a mission to discover something precious," I said recollecting my memories to him. "I don't feel that way anymore."

"And why is that?" he asked staring straight through me with his piercing eyes.

"I unraveled you."

He reached down to kiss me.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Rosalie screamed. Damn.

Both of us turned to stare at her.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," she screamed at Edward. "You will never see her again! I will make sure of it."

As Rosalie was pulling me off I reached my hand out for Edwards. He did the same, but Rosalie's force was too strong as she pushed me through the entrance of first class.

"You'll never see her again," she howled at him as she closed the entrance door. She pushed me all the way back to the dressing room where I knew my family waited to scold me. I turned around to face all of my family. I saw Mike out the corner of my eyes. He was giving me a deadly stare that I didn't like in the least bit.

"Where have you been? Laurent told me you were down there communing with that filth," Mike spat grabbing my face forcing me to look at him.

"Well, that defeats the purpose of asking me where have I been," I spat. He turned around to face my family.

"Can we please have some privacy?" he asked them. They all left quietly. Alice gave me a soft smile.

"Don't get smart with me, Bella," he began. "I have no patience for you tonight. You have completely defied me. You will never behave like that again, and you will never see that boy again."

"I'm not some worker from one of your mills that you can command around. I'm your fiancé," I claimed with my voice rising.

"My…" he said trailing off. His anger was apparent. "Damn right you are! You are my wife my practice if not yet by law, therefore, you will honor me in everyway that a wife should honor her husband."

"Mike, I am sorry," I pleaded. I felt a blow across my face. Did that really just happen? This bastard actually hit me.

"You could have been doing something a little more useful besides running around acting like a whore for a mere gutter rat," he spat. I traced my face from where he had hit me. He was much stronger so I decided that this battle was already won. I sat there staring at him in silence.

"You are never to see that boy again. Clear?" he asked to make sure I understood.

I nodded my head so he could see that I understood.

This was all too horrible. The moment I find something worth unraveling it was stripped away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV BPOV

"Bella, wake up," Mike said unto my ear. It was no point in asking me to wake up. I didn't get one ounce of sleep. I only pretended to be asleep for the whole day and now the day was nearly over. All I thought about was Edward and how everything had felt so right with him.

"I'm up," I replied back to him. Mike was already dressed in his suit for the day. We were about to attend another afternoon gala once again. What a bore. How many parties can one ship hold?

After I saw one of Edwards's parties I knew going to a gala would bring just as much pain as being pried from him did last night. I tried to tell myself to pretend that he never existed because I knew that this was going to be absolutely impossible.

"Bella, I want you to wear the red dress this evening," he stated. Great, now he is trying to dress me. I hated the color red against my skin. I always was in love with blue like the way Edward said last night. He words fluttered my memory like pages being turned in a book.

I rolled out of the bed and exited our room into our dressing room to meet Rosalie and Alice putting on red dresses also.

"Good morning, Bella," Rosalie sneered. She could be so evil sometimes. I hated her for what she did to me. If I had the guts and if I wasn't scared of Emmett I would throw her off the back of this damn ship.

"Are you crying?" Alice asked in horror. Whoops! I hadn't realized I let my sorrow out so easily. I immediately wiped the tears away.

"No, I'm not," I said turning my back to them. Knowing Alice she would never let a thing like this go.

"Bella, do you need to talk to me about something?" Alice asked pondering obviously not ready to give this subject up. I was about to speak until Rosalie interrupted me with her callous laughter.

"Let her cry. Now she knows it's a tough world. Listen, Bella, I'm doing this because I love you. You don't realize how miserable you will be with someone as poor as that guy. Plus Mike really loves you," Rosalie stated still chuckling.

"What do you know," I said under my breath slipping on the red dress. I was in no mood to rebel today. I sucked up any crap my family would give me.

After we were done getting ready for the gala we stepped outside to our men who held out their arms for us. Mike looked especially happy now that he had won our battle about my behavior. I wrapped my arm around his unwilling, wishing that he was Edward.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I gave him the fake smile that I had stored for him. His words were so dead. They didn't have the emotion or the meaning behind them like when Edward said I was beautiful. Now, I was forced to compare everything that Mike did to the way Edward did. I assumed it was an act of love and wanting to be that person right now. It was killing me that I couldn't just reach out and touch him.

We walked in the gala room and sat at the captain table to listen to the same mindless chatter. Like always the ladies of the group were silent while the men talked men business. I saw Lauren sneering at me from across the table.

"Are you done running around with filth," she asked through her teeth.

I clenched my fist as I was getting ready to stand up but I felt Alice's hands rest on mine.

"Let it go," she mouthed.

I wanted to cry, scream, kick, and yell. Everyone at the table knew it too. Even my own mother.

"Bella, come with me," Alice said. Everyone at the table looked at her as if she gone mad. She turned her attention to them. "Don't worry, I got her." I felt like a two year old.

When we were excused from the table she quickly scurried across the room with my hand in her hand. Where the hell was she going?

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Making you happy."

EPOV

I was out on the deck all day long. Waiting and hoping that Bella would show up. Where was she? She should have been here by now. All this tension was driving me crazy and starting to make my subconscious go wild. Maybe last night was a dream. A very vivid dream that I had no business having. I should have known. Happiness wasn't meant for me and neither were things as irrational as angels.

Daylight was beginning to fade and my heart ached. I never truly was going to see this angel again. I wanted to cry and yell. Why was all so lost? I walked up to the edge of the ship where the deck came to a point and leaned on the railing. The twilight color began to elude the sky. It was absolutely astonishing, but it didn't even compare to the look in Bella's eyes after she kissed me yesterday. It also reminded me of the dress that Bella had worn the first day when I saw her when I was to shy to talk to her.

"Hello," I heard the sweetest voice call. I spun around on the dot to see the most beautiful thing in the universe. "I don't care what my family says."

I saw her sister Alice leave as Bella approached me.

"They said you might be up here-"

"Sshh!" I told her. "Take my hand." She did just that grabbing my hand with enthusiasm. I wanted this moment to be perfect and not ruined by what she was about to say about her family's disapproval.

"Step up to the railing and close your eyes," I directed. She did exactly as I told. "Now spread your arms."

Once her arms were spread I wrapped my arms around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall, knowing how clumsy she was. Her waist felt like it was meant to be in my arms. So perfect and small. I had her so that when she opened her eyes all she would see is the ocean.

"Open your eyes," I assured her. As soon as she did a gasp leapt from her mouth.

"I…I'm flying," she said incoherent. This was my moment. It was either now or never.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear with passion dripping off my every word that I spoke.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered to me. My heart pumped three times faster than usual and I knew she felt it against her back. Still in my arms she turned around to face me. Her eyes rooted me at the place where I stood. She was now the center of my universe and there was nothing that I could do about.

She leaned down to the bottom of my face and grazed her lips against mine. I was now complete and I was now whole. I would fight Mike if I had to because there was no way that anyone was going to pry her from me again. As long as she wanted me to be by her side I would never leave.

She stared up at me through her lashes. Once again her eyes were piercing.

"It's late. I don't plan on going back anytime soon," she said. Was she inferring to what I think she was inferring to. I swooped her up in my arms and carried her off across the deck to where I knew the empty piano room. I sat her down on the bench and immediately attacked her neck. I placed kisses all along her neck, biting and sucking on it. She seemed to like it so I continued.

"Edward…I love you," she whispered over and over again. She was driving me crazy with that. If I wasn't so patient I would tore off her dress that minute. Luckily, patience was my key.

Even though I had no experience what so ever in this kind of field my love for her guided me through and to all the right places. I placed my hands on her dress and pulled it up over her hips. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and reached up to put her arms around my neck.

We stared at each other for a good minute or two, and then she closed the space between us with a kiss making this the best twilight of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I was in the arms of the man that I wanted to hold me. This moment was so perfect. I would have told him how perfect it was, but he gave me no chance to breathe. I didn't mind. Who needed breathing where I was? I was in heaven right now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

The ship gave a violent shudder.

"What was that?" I asked with my lips against his.

"Who cares," he replied moving down to my neck.

The ship gave another violent shudder and Edward and I were almost tipped over off the piano bench. He pulled his face from mine with a look of annoyance spread across his face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I just asked that. Were you listening?" I asked rhetorically.

"I was quite absorbed at the moment," he replied giving me his half smile. My heart nearly leapt up out of my chest. I knew he heard it because he placed his head on my chest listen.

"The most significant sound in the world," he stated. My face reacted in a blush.

Once again the ship rumbled. Edward stood up.

"Maybe we should go check that out," he said pulling his shirt back over his head on his body.

"But we weren't finished," I complained.

"Be patient, love," he said putting his hands on my blush. "Now, lets get to the bottom of this rumbling business."

I got up and dressed myself properly to get rid of the disarray that Edward had left me in. Goodness I love this man. Is it possible to love someone that you just met? I felt like I knew the answer to that question already. Of course it was.

We strolled out of the piano room hand in hand with each other. We walked to the source where we thought the commotion was going on. All we had to do was follow the voices of the people. I was only to upset that we hadn't finished what we were about to engage in. I was hoping that he was going to show me just how much he said he loved me. From the moment he had kissed me when we were starring at the sunset I decided that when the ship docked I was getting off with Edward. I would say goodbye to my family and start my new life with Edward, and live happily ever after.

"That thing is huge," Edward gasped pulling me out of my fantasy of me in a wedding dress with him by my side in a tuxedo. I stared to where he was pointing at and my mouth fell open to gape at what was in front of me.

"Is that an iceberg?" I asked astonished. "Well that would mean that the ship was hit." I was so confused.

"Edward! Bella!" I heard someone call. Both Edward and I turned around to see Carlisle walking up to us towing Esme.

"Carlisle!" Edward called relieved. "What happened here?"

"We were hit by an iceberg. The ship was trying to turn, but this thing doesn't corner worth a damn," Carlisle explained.

"I'm sure all is well though! It is an unsinkable ship," Esme said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I didn't think it did any real damage too collateral," Carlisle said liking Esme's optimism. "I think we will be alright."

I looked around the deck to find people playing with ice. Things like hockey were being displayed on the deck. The wild unlady like side of me wanted to join them. It seemed like third class people didn't have a care in the world for real. They were so jovial all the time.

My head suddenly jerked to the right. Standing a few feet away from us was Laurent. He had caught my eye and was on his way to us.

"Um…Edward I think we should go," I said tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at me with a questionable look. I pointed to Laurent heading our way. "That's one of Mike's people."

"Oh," Edward said as if he had an epiphany.

He took my hand and we turned our backs to Laurent and slowly started to walk away. I could feel his stares on us as Edward kept my hand in his hand. Apparently Edward could feel them too because he picked up the pace. Both of us turned around to look at him. He was almost close enough to reach out and touch our shoulders.

"Run," Edward yelled playfully.

We both took off into the distance of the deck in a sprint with our hands still intact with each other. Even though I knew I would be in so much trouble later I couldn't care less. This was so fun and so free. No one to say that this wasn't how a lady was supposed to act. It seemed to me that Edward hadn't a place in mind to retreat too. He was leading us down to steerage and to the boiler room. I didn't care.

Once inside the boiler room in felt like old man winter never existed. The heat was almost unbearable, but I kept on running for Edward. What was wrong with my feet? My shoes were all squishy. I must still be having nerve defects after me and Edward's attempt at passion earlier before we were rudely interrupted.

We made our way out the boiler room. Thank heaven and back out onto the other side of the deck. I looked down to check my squishy feet.

"Why are my feet wet?" I asked aloud. Edward turn to face me with a raised eyebrow.

"Say huh?" he asked.

"My feet. They are wet," I replied. "What a yours?"

"Now that you mention it they are a bit wet," he claimed looking down at his feet. He was so adorable, cute, and sexy when he looked curious the way he did right now. "I think we lost that guy, but where do you plan on going now, because I got nowhere."

"I got somewhere," I told him as I pulled him by the hand. I was taking him to our dressing room. All I had to do was lock the doors. I was quite positive that none of my family carried those keys with them.

"Why are we heading back to first class?" he asked confused.

"You'll see."

We snuck our way past any one who might pose questions. I knew my family was still at the afternoon gala. They probably weren't worried about a little thing such as an iceberg. It was only minor damage.

I pulled Edward into the dressing room and shut the door locking it behind me.

"Miss Bella? Are you kidnapping me?" Edward asked playfully.

"Yes," I said smiling as I went over to kiss him. His eyes were on something different. I glanced up at the trail his line of sight was looking at. He was staring at my twilight color dress in complete awe and admiration.

"You like my dress?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he replied. Some kind of tone was dripping off his every word. I made a guess and said it was love.

"You know this is the dress I first saw you in," he informed me. Had I heard him wrong?

"No it isn't," I said. "I was wearing a black dress that day you saved me."

"Actually, I first saw you when Titanic was leaving port. I thought you were an angel the way you were staring out into the ocean. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then the next day you bumped into me," Edward said chuckling. "Going to that pub was the smartest thing Carlisle ever thought about."

"Tripping over that rail was the best clumsy mistake of my life," I said. Even though I statement was funny we were both in serious matters. I took his face in my hands and forced his lips on mine.

He obliged immediately, pulling my dress down from the straps. This was it. We were going to express our feelings even if it hurt us. I heard him kick off his boots. They were squeaky. I laughed at the thought off our wet shoes.

"Bella," he gasped. I looked up into his eyes. "No one loves you more than me."

I believed him a I handed over every little innocent thing about me to him so that he could have the claim over my life and me with him.

"No loves you more than me," I told him back.

"No one," we both said together as we finished undressing each other.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"Bella! Open the door!" I heard Alice's voice scream. What was Bella's sister so stirred up about?

I just had the most beautiful moment of my life. The feeling of Bella's skin against mine was extraordinaire. When I entered her I knew she was in some sort of pain, but she only caressed my face and whispered she loved me in my ear. She was the most radiant creature when she pleasured and the sensation that it was me to pleasure her pleasured me.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. Bella rolled from by me side and wrapper a sheet around her. I wanted to be that sheet right about now.

Once Bella opened the door, Alice came crashing in.

"Bella, we have to leave now," Alice warned.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked her.

"The ship is going to sink," Alice panted.

"The ship can't sink," I gasped terrified. Suddenly my shoes being wet after I came from the boiler room made clear sense to me. We were stepping in water that flooded the area.

"She is made of iron. I assure you she can sink," Alice said rhetorically.

"Alice, where is the others?" Bella asked her with a hint of horror. I felt like a complete monster. I took Bella away from her family out of my own greed. Now the ship was sinking. My chance of survival was very slim. I was a third class male. Surely they would get all the women and children on the escape boats first, then they would work on the first class men, and then that's when I come in the picture.

"The others are out by the boats. They sent me to get you after Laurent told Mike he saw you with Edward," Alice stated. "They think I am the only one who can convince you otherwise."

"Well they were wrong. Alice, I'm not leaving Edward," Bella informed.

I stood up immediately forgetting that I was semi naked. But who cares? Was Bella actually serious!

"Are you crazy? You need to get out here with your family!" I practically screamed at her. She was not about to loose her life on the account of me. I wouldn't allow that to happen. She had to live!

"You can't make me leave you!" she almost demanded starring into my eyes. I almost couldn't breathe by the way she was looking at me.

"Bella, I am going to be fine! You need to go see your family, love," I assured her.

"Only if you come with me," she pleaded.

"I have to go find Carlisle. Bella, you need to get on a boat without me," I tried to tell her. She wasn't having that.

"Stop being noble. I'm not getting on any boat unless you are with me," she stated.

I could tell that I lost the argument. I tried to think of all the scenarios that I could that could spare her life. If she wanted to be with me her chances were very slim.

"Whatever you guys do, we have to hurry. All of the boiler room and below is apart of the Atlantic Ocean now! We have a little bit over an hour," Alice informed.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I love you, but I have to go with Edward Alice. I can't leave him," Bella explained. It felt so good to know that Bella cared for me that way, but it also felt so wrong that I might end up getting the love of my life killed.

"Alice, thank you for her," I thanked.

"No, thank you for finally opening her eyes out of rationality," Alice thanked as she headed out of the door.

"Bella, I love you," she called. "But I have to get back to Jasper. I understand what you are going through. I pray you two make it out alright."

She headed back in the door to place a kiss on Bella's head and to shake my hand. Then she was gone just like that.

"Let's go down to the third class deck. I figure that is where Carlisle would be," I thought out loud.

"Alright, I just have to get dressed," she stated.

"Um…can you please wear the twilight colored one?" I asked angelically. I knew it was no time to be flirty but if that was the last time that I was every going to see her, then I'd rather she be in that dress. No! This would not be the last time I would see her. I had to remain positive. Damn that iceberg! Everyone was so sure that it had only did minor damage!

She smiled at me. How can she be smiling?

"Sure thing, Edward," she said as she slipped the dress back on. I got dressed also so we could get a move on.

After we were dressed we headed out of the dressing room out to the deck. Things were a mess. People were running around screaming. The ship crew was directing things with a gun. Now I really wished that Bella had gone with Alice where she was assured survival.

"Bella, I love you," I told her as we scanned the deck for Carlisle.

"I love you too, Edward. You know that," Bella said with sincerity.

To my luck I spotted I spotted a patch of dirty blonde hair.

"Carlisle," I called over the crowd of panicking people. "Carlisle!"

He turned around to face me. He was Esme of course. She walked over to where Bella and I were with Carlisle in tow by her hand. How could this happen? Just a few hours everything was perfect. Bella had sworn to dock the ship with me. I was planning on proposing to her when we exited the ship. Before my mother died she gave me her engagement ring that my father had given her asking me to give it to the one that I would be in love with. It felt extremely heavy against my thigh in my pocket. I was planning on never using it until I met Bella. Now, all of my plans were ruined unless I made this out alive. If I did I am going to ask her to marry me. Hopefully she would say yes though I had nothing to offer her like Mike did.

She squeezed my hand bringing me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled down at her my crooked smile.

"You are with me, so I am okay," I assured her. She smiled back at me.

"Edward, are you guys fine?" Carlisle asked after making his way through the disarray.

"What about the boats, Carlisle," I asked him.

"They are only letting first class women and children on at the moment," Esme said apparently outraged by the idea.

"There has to be another way," Bella said quietly. I heard footsteps approach from behind us.

"Bella, you look a fright," a voice said. It was the one voice I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Mike!" Bella gasped.

BPOV

What was he doing here? It came apparent to me that they had combined the decks for safety reasons. But why was he over here with Edward and me? Why was he so calm?

"Bella, you look cold," Mike said trying to put his jacket over me. I shrugged away from him and took a hold of Edward. He grimaced at the sight. Rosalie and my mother along with Alice came in clear view behind him. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind them.

"Bella," my mother gasped as she took me in her arms. "I was so worried."

I glanced over at Edward. He had a very uneasy look on his face. He should already know that I wasn't going any where without him. I already planned our future together when we were making love. We were going to be happy.

"Can I have all the women and children?" a crew-member asked. My mother let go of me.

"Are the seats arranged according to class?" she asked aloud. I couldn't believe me ears. She then turned her attention back to us. "I hope they aren't to full."

"Oh, mother. Shut up! Half of these people are going to die here," I stated taken aback by her silly question.

"Not the better half," Mike spat. I turned around slowly to look at him

"Why you one imaginable bastard," I said gawking at him.

"Bella, get on the boat with your mother and sisters," Edward said dragging me back to reality.

"Not without you," I said squeezing his hand. My mother was till speechless from when I shut her up.

"Bella, please get on the boat with them," Jasper pleaded.

"Bella," Rosalie pleaded after him.

"Can I have you lot?" the crew member asked.

He took Alice's hand and helped her on the boat. Next he took Rosalie's, then my mother's. He stared at me waiting for me to take his hand.

"Get onto the boat, Bella," Edward said.

"I have an arrangement with someone on the other side of the boat! Edward and I can get off safely. The both of us," Mike informed. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"See, I have my own boat to catch," he assured as he guided my hand into the crew member's. The crew member took my hand and nearly lifted me onto the boat.

Once I was seated Rosalie grabbed my hand for support.

"Take her down!" the officer commanded. The boat began to lower.

I stared up at the man who claimed my heart. He was right next to Mike. Both of them stared down at me. Mike's eyes showed accomplishment, while Edward's eyes showed sadness and passion. My heart ached. I thought back to when Edward was holding me while he was pushing in me. I thought of the words he whispered in my ears. It was that moment that I decided I couldn't be away from him any longer.

On an act of impulse I stood up on the boat taking my hand back from Rosalie's. Everyone gasped. I was acting on pure adrenaline.

I leaped back to the edge of the ship and almost fell. I could hear my mother and my sister's scream after me, but I couldn't feel sorrow. All I felt was that I needed to get back to Edward, whether it killed me or not, which I was probably going to do that.

"Bella! Bella, no!" I heard Edward scream above me.

I had to get to that voice. People helped me back onto the ship trying to save my life. I didn't look back at my family as I took off. They knew I loved them but I needed to get to Edward. Tears clouded my vision as I ran past everyone. To get there faster I was going to take the main hall.

As I burst through the door I was in shock to find he was running to me also. I cried even harder as I slammed myself into him.

"You're so stupid, Bella! You're so stupid! Why did you do that? Why?" Edward asked staring into my eyes.

"No one loves you more than me, right?" was my only answer.

"Right," he agreed as he buried his head in my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

My body longed to reach out and grab her. Why did things have to go so terribly wrong? There was a future for us together. A life together. I kept my eyes on her as the boat was luring her to safety. She stared at me with complete love in her face.

"You're a good liar," Mike said dragging me away from her stare. I turned to face him.

"Almost as good as you," I nearly spat at him. "There…uh…there's no arrangement is there?"

"No there is. Not that you'll benefit much from it," he explained almost chuckling.

I turned my attention away from him to stare at the beautiful woman that I fell in love with. Her eyes were so sad and filled with anguish.

"You see, Edward, I always win. One way or another," Mike claimed. I couldn't care less. His little comments could do no more damage than Bella being separated from me.

I saw her stand up on the boat. What was she doing? I could hear the gasps of her mother and her sisters. What the hell? She jumped. She jumped.

"Stop her," I heard Mike call. It was too late. Some people already helped her back on the boat. It was at that moment where nothing else in the world mattered.

"Bella! Bella, no!" I shouted out to her.

Without acknowledging anyone, not even Carlisle, I took off towards the main hall. I knew that was the quickest route to her. No one else matter. I forgot I was even on a sinking ship. Bella's smile kept my feet moving as I tried to get to her. When I entered the main hall and began to descend down the stairs in front of the large grandfather clock I saw her tear-stained face. She collided into me with full force.

"You're so stupid, Bella. You're so stupid! Why did you do that? Why?" I asked her trying to make sense of her illogical decision.

"No one loves you more than me right?" she answered. For some reason it made all the sense in the world.

"Right!" I agreed as I buried my face in her hair.

"Oh, I couldn't go! I just couldn't go," she was crying into my shoulder.

"It's okay! We'll think of something," I told her. I glanced up to find only the most unpleasant sight in the world. Mike was holding a gun and had it pointed directly to my face.

"Shit!" I swore as I spun Bella around to move her out the way.

I heard a loud crack and my impulse told me to duck. I heard Bella scream. I pushed her towards the spiral staircase so we could make an escape. I heard another loud crack. Everyone in the main hall began to scream.

BANG! BANG!

We scurried along down the staircase. The further we descending the more water came up to our waists. All I could think about was to get away from our assailant. One more gunshot went off as we reached the bottom of the staircase, then all I heard was clicking. Bella and I quickly made our way out of the room.

"I hope you enjoy your time together," we heard Mike call.

We stopped to get a quick breath of air.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she assured. We finally noticed how deep in the water we were.

"We have to get out of here," I stated.

"How?" she asked looking at me with curiosity. I knew this wasn't the time but she looked so darn cute when she was curious. I wrapped my hands around her back and kissed her for almost a solid minute. When I was through she looked up and smiled at me.

"This beats being carried off to safety on a boat," she replied.

"Silly, Bella," I chuckled. What was wrong with us? Why were we joking and laughing?

I grabbed her hand and started to wade through the water out of the room. The ship was now leaning at an angle so every room we entered was a little higher than the other, meaning the water lowered.

"This is bad," I thought out loud. She gave me a hug.

"It's going to be okay," she said. "Look!" she pointed to a door that led back into the main hall. We hurried ourselves to get through it.

I searched the area for a deranged Mike. I didn't see him.

"Okay, lets go back out to the boats," I instructed. I never had to survive for more than me. Carlisle was always an individual when it came to things like this also. We made our way out to the deck.

It was an even worst case then it was before. I could hear the people screaming for their lives. I could see children crying clutching on their mother's legs.

"The boats are all gone," Bella cried. I looked up to see what she was talking about. It was true. No more boats cluttered the deck. Bella and I were trapped on the ship. Fear coursed through my veins. Because of me her chance of dieing tonight increased to ninety-eight percent. I felt of twinge of guilt bubble up in my stomach.

The ship continued to lean at an angle. We were sinking head first into the ocean.

"Bella, we are going to go to the top of the ship, okay?" I asked her to make sure she understood. She nodded her head.

I grabbed her hand and guided her through the disarray of people. There was panic everywhere. People starting to loose their footing due to the tilt of the ship. I could hear their screams as the fell back to the part of the ship that was apart of the ocean. This was bad. What if Bella fell?"

"Hold onto me," I called back to her. She nodded her head in agreement. Great! We were stuck in a crowd of people all going the same way.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil," I heard a man recite. It was nerve wrecking. He was moving at an extremely slow pace. I pushed him up a little bit.

"You want to walk a little faster to that valley?" I asked him. He turned around to stare at me then stepped to the side. "Thank you!" I called back to him as I took Bella's hand and darted off to the tip of the ship.

I held Bella's hand as I climbed over the railing, and pulled her over with me. The ship was now standing at a ninety-degree angle in the air. I could see Bella stare around. There were other people also over the railing hanging off the back of the ship.

"Edward," she called. I looked down at her. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella," I replied back.

An earsplitting sound screeched across the night. A woozy feeling swirled up in the pit of my stomach as the back of the ship slammed down into the water. I held onto Bella for dear life. The ship had split in half.

Slowly the back of the ship, which was now independent, rose, up to the air again and descended slowly into the water.

"This is it, Bella," I told her. "When we go under I want you to kick your feet and don't stop kicking. Got that?"

"Yes," she replied. The water came closer and closer to our faces.

"On my count, hold your breath," I called out to her over the roar of the suction coming from the ship. "One…two…three," I called. I heard her suck in a lung full of air.

There aren't words to describe what happened next. I felt a great force pull me under. I grasped Bella's hand tightly in mine. The water was rush and crushing, almost like it was molding us to make us what it wanted to me. A current swept from around me prying Bella's hand from mine. I lost her. Oh no! I lost her. I felt around for her hand but couldn't find it. I kicked to the surface to make the search easier.

"Bella," I called. "BELLA!" I doubt she heard me. There were at least five hundred other people in the water screaming and the top of their lungs. I began to swim around checking every woman face for my Bella's brown eyes.

"Edward," she called. I heard her voice! Yes! She was still alive. I ran to the source finding her gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes," she called over the screams.

"Bella, I need you to swim," I told her. She did as I told. We swam together past all the horrified people. I was looking for debris. I had to get her out of this cold callous water.

To my salvation there was a rather large door floating nearby. I guided her to it.

"I need you to get up on here," I commanded. She nodded her hand and began to climb onto the door. I held it steady for her so she wouldn't fall. After she was safely on I tried to get on the door myself. The door tilting over almost dipping Bella into the ocean. I immediately declined my attempt.

"We just have to wait for the boats to come back for us," I assured her. I was so cold. There was no denying my shivering.

"Edward, are you okay," she asked concerned. I wasn't about to let her worry about me.

"I'll be fine, Bella," I told her. "Don't you worry about me."

It seemed like hours that we waited for the boats. My legs felt dead in the ice-cold water. But I wasn't worried about me. I was only concerned for my Bella.

"It…it…looks like…the boats are…are going to be a while," I stuttered. The cold was now reaching to my throat.

"I love you," I heard her say. I could tell in her voice that she thought that this was the end. I had to stop her from thinking that.

"Don't…don't you do that, Be…Bella," I raged. "Don't…don't you say goodbye."

"But I'm so cold," she replied. If she could cry right now I know she would.

"I…I know this is the…the wrong time to do…do this," I said reaching into my pocket. "But," I pulled out my mother's engagement ring and held it up for her to see. She gasped. I watched as the diamond cast reflections on her beautiful face. This would make her believe she would live.

"Will…will…you mar…marry me," I asked still shaking and stuttering.

"Of course," she replied as she took the ring from my fingers and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. She reached up and kissed me. Her lips were cold with the freeze. I took her hand and laid my head on the door.

No matter how bad my body felt in the air I held onto her hand, as is it was a grenade about to explode. I could feel my heart beat slowing with every breath that I took.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

It was cold and dark. I could feel the wind's breeze biting at my skin. It had to have been hours since I had been trapped on this door. I held Edwards hand for assurance. We long stopped talking so our throats wouldn't hurt out in this air.

He proposed to me! I accepted. Forget Mike, if he was still alive out there out there somewhere. All I ever wanted was Edward. All I ever needed was Edward, and I had him. I spent years of my pointless life gazing at the stars. I felt as though they told me I had some secret to unravel. I searched for that secret, and I found it in Edward. The secret was love.

I laughed silently in my mind as I thought about all the fits I threw because we were going back to America on this grandiose ship. Never been one for flashy things such as this. Then I realized that getting on this ship was the best thing that I ever done in my life, and that my clumsiness led me to the best thing of my life. Edward.

"Is there anybody out there? Can anybody hear me?" I heard someone call in the distance. I sat up a little bit to look for the source. All I saw was a bright light bouncing from a boat.

"Is there anybody out there? Can anybody here me?" the voice called again.

I turned to face Edward. His eyes were closed. He must be asleep. I shook him a little bit to wake him up. He stayed still.

"Edward, the boats are here," I said. My voice was completely hoarse. "Edward, the boats."

He remained still with his eyes were shut. I shook him again. Nothing. This couldn't be happening. My body tensed up as I shook him even more. Why wasn't he waking up? I refuse to believe the obvious.

"Edward, please wake up the boats are here," I was pleading a helpless case. He was gone from me forever. I finally unraveled the secret of the stars and it disappeared right before my eyes. How could I have been so dumb? I should have kept talking to him. Would that have made a difference?

Tears welled up on my face. It was an unpleasant feeling because of the cold, but I was already numb for loosing the other half of my life.

"I love you," I said to his lifeless body as I bent my head down and closed my eyes to let the cold take me next.

Thousands of things flashed through my mind at once. I thought about when I was a child. I thought about my sisters and how we used to quarrel. I thought about the different husbands that my mom had been through, and my sisters' weddings. Next thought was Mike. How he proposed to me in front of my mother so I couldn't refuse.

I then scanned on the memories of arriving to the ship. When I first met Edward. When Edward and I first had a real conversation. The dinner Edward attended with my family. The song Edward made for me. My heart pinched at that memory as the chords filled my head. I thought about our first kiss. How we were so sure of ourselves. The first and only time we made love. We held each other for the whole time. The time where I looked up at him as the boat was lowering and I couldn't leave.

The last memory was the most painful of all. Him in the water while I was on this door and the look in his eyes when he proposed to me. Why did he do that? How could he have tortured me that way? He knew he was going to die. He knew I was going to die. Why would he have to make it so much harder?

Then it occurred to me. He didn't want me to die. He proposed to me so I would think I would live and have enough energy to do that. It was amazing how well you knew a person after you and that person made love. I was still crying.

I kissed the lips of the man I loved and detached our hands that were frozen together, and kissed his lips one more time.

"No…no one loves you more than me," I said as I let go of his body. Slowly it began to descend into the ocean. As Edward sunk deeper into the Atlantic he took half of me with him.

I got down from the door and swam to a nearby body that had a whistle wrapped around his neck. I knew I wasn't going to be able to scream at the boat as it was passing me by. I blew the whistle in repetition. The flashlight that the boatman was holding immediately shined on me.

"Come about!" he shouted.

I was on the boat in no time. They had provided me with a blanket to wrap up in. Edward had saved me so plain and simple just by proposing. He knew I would argue about my life if he had told me up front what his plan was. I was crying again at the thought of Edward.

It felt like we were floating for hours before daylight started to break in the sky. I opened my eyes at it to see that our boat came to a stop by a large ship called the Carpathia. The ship crew got us up on the deck in a hurry. I went down to wait with the steerage passengers. I wouldn't be able to look at my family even if they did survive. I held the blanket over my head like it was a hood.

"Sir, I don't think you would find any of your lot down here, it's all steerage," a member of the crew stated.

I turned around to see he was talking to and turned my head back in an instant. It was Mike. He made it out alive. I kept my head turned so he wouldn't see me. I knew he was looking for Edward and me. The pain chocked my stomach again. He would never fond Edward because Edward was gone. Tears streaked down my cheeks once again.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me.

"Carlisle," I gasped. Esme was by his side. Carlisle gave me a big welcoming hug.

"It's great you made it out. Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked. The tears returned to my face. "Bella, where is Edward?"

He took in my expression and his tears overtook him too. Esme was immediately at his side comforting him. She began to cry also.

"I'm so sorry," I chocked.

"Bella, it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it is me. I forced him to get aboard that day," Carlisle cried. Esme stood up before us.

"You too stop it!" she commanded. "Edward wouldn't want you blaming yourselves over him and you know it!" she wiped the tears away from her face.

I held up the ring on my finger to show Carlisle. He was immediately taken aback.

"His mother's ring," he gasped through his sobs.

"He proposed before he died," I informed him as a new wave of sobs took over my body. "We had a whole future. We were going to get married."

Carlisle and I sat there and cried for a little while longer. Finally I came to a stop though the pain was still so acute.

"We made it to New York," Esme called.

Everyone began to dock the ship. Darkness had fallen on us again. It was raining. As we stepped of onto the ramp of the ship crewmen where waiting with notepads in there hands. We approached them slowly.

"Can I get your name, love?" one of them asked me.

"Bella. Bella Masen," I said immediately without even thinking about it. When the man left Carlisle and us alone I stared up at the sky. The stars shown brightly. The State of Liberty was also in my view. Edward would have loved this sight. Edward would have loved me. Edward did love me.

IN THE FUTURE: Bella went on to live with Carlisle and Esme standing as a maid of honor at their wedding. She took up a career in acting and played in many romance films. She never saw her mother, her sisters and their husbands, or Mike again. The engagement ring that Edward gave her the night he died never left her finger for even a second. She saw Edward every time she closed her eyes and dreamed of him every night she went to sleep as she remembered the first time she saw him, the song he composed for her, and the night they made love. As she remembered the last time Titanic ever saw twilight.

THE END!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, this is PoeticSensation. I just wanted to thank all the FanFiction people who reviewed this story! I am congratulating my first 100 reviews. Thank you all review writers!


End file.
